¿coincidencia?
by Maro Draxon
Summary: Solo querian estar una noche tranquilos (mal summary) [AOKAGA]


**Buenas a todos! esta es mi primera historia que hago de uno de mis otps! espero les guste, dejen sus reviews y porfavor disculpen culaquier falta de ortografia**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Kuroko no basket y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.**

 **Esta es tematica YAOI (chicoxchico) quedas advertido. Incluye leves insinuaciones**

 **Pareja: AOKAGA**

 **Sin mas que decir, A LEER!**

Las coincidencias ¿existen?

Cansado, exhausto y probablemente…muerto en vida.

Sentía los párpado caer, necesitaba dormir, como quería estar en casa, en la comodidad del colchón y las mantas. Sentía que, si se ladeaba, recostaba o tan solo cerraba sus ojos caería dormido cual tronco. Pero el destino es quisquilloso, en vez de disfrutar de su merecido día libre, descansar de "proteger la paz" "restaurar la paz" o como sea que se diga, eso ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, quería olvidarse del trabajo, de todo.

Y ahí estaba, siendo "secuestrado" por su propio equipo y comandante de policía hacia un bar que él mismo les sugirió nadie mas que Imayoshi. Con su poder de comandante no podía decirle que no, ademas de amenazarlo por donde mas le dolía. Para coronar acompañado de una sonrisa espeluznante.

Él tenia algo muchísimo mas importante que hacer, hoy era un día especial y no quería derrocharlo en un bar tan cutre.

Llegaron al establecimiento los cinco miembros mas prodigiosos del cuerpo de policía, los mejores en casi todo. Analizo con una vista rápida y volteo a su equipo.

.— Bueno chicos, hemos llegado. Así que gocen de su día libre, yo invito los tragos pero no se pasen de mas, recuerden que debemos de mantener el margen. Diviértanse —. Explico rápido el peli-negro con una sonrisa y ajustandose los lentes, para después perderse en la multitud.

.—..mmm..— Suspiro fastidiado con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

.— Aomine-san…—. Volteo su mirada azulina hacia el castaño, este se sobresalto.— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! .— Se disculpo asustado haciendo reverencia. El mayor bufo e intervino antes de que llamase la atención.

.— Calmate Ryou,—. Pidió de manera paciente hasta que el otro estuviera tranquilo.— ¿Que querías decirme?.— Recordó antes de que hiciera el ritual de las disculpa. Por algo lo había llamado, ¿no?

.— ¿Eh? Ah si, lo siento .— El moreno todo los ojos con la ultima disculpa.— Quería decirle que se animara, después de todo los tragos son gratis. Terminara rápido, si necesita algo ya sabe que puede contar conmigo.— Expreso el castaño con una sonrisa tímida, esperando las respuesta del mayor.

.— Gracias Ryou, pero estaré bien. Solo necesito estar solo —. Se excuso el moreno entrando de una vez al dichoso bar seguido por el castaño.

El interior del bar a simple vista era espacioso, el ambiente ameno y entretenido, la música apropiada para ambientar ni muy alto ni muy bajo. Las mesas acomodadas perfectamente para para que los clientes y la barra invitaba a probar las mejores mezclas de bebidas para las lenguas mas excéntricas y fuertes.

MAS TARDE

Lejos lo mas que podía de los escandaloso de sus compañeros, bebiendo una bebida que no era tan fuerte y perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspiro por enésima vez, era demasiado pedir un día en el que pueda estar solo, a solas acompañado no de su equipo si no de…

.—¡Aomine!—. Una animada y tétrica voz lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Volteo hacia un lado de donde provino.— Cambia esa cara, aquí nadie quiere caras largas.— Pidió este colgandose del hombro del peli-azul. Bufo desganado

.—Disculpe comandante Imayoshi es solo que.—

.— Yo se perfectamente que no quieres estar aquí.— Interrumpió al moreno sorprendiéndolo.— Pero mire el lado bueno….- Alzo sus brazos alrededor.

.— ¿Cual?—. Alzo una ceja esperando la respuesta.

.— Ah pues…— Lo pensó por un momento, buscando desesperadamente por todos lados.- No hay disturbios por hoy.— Sonrío nervioso, solo logro que Aomine se recostara en sus brazos.

.— Mhhmmm..—. Se acomodo mejor en sus brazos

El peli-negro se ajusto los lentes, suspiro, busco la forma de animarlo. Sabia de antemano que el peli-azul quería estar con alguien mas y no con los compañeros de trabajo. Dejo su vista vagar, no habia notado a un grupo de chicos con las camisas iguales: Azul marino y pantano marrón, algunos en la barra. Alzo sus cejas y busco analítico en cada rincón: una mesa. Bingo.

.— Ne~ Aomine.— Lo llamo con toque de su dedo en la espalda, este solo con testo con un sonido proveniente de su garganta..— Tengo una misión especial para ti..—.

.—…—. Alzo su cabeza, solo para ver a su comandante apuntaba a una mesa en especifico, volteo al punto.

Vaya vaya… que coincidencia…

.— Ordene Comandante.— Se enderezo decidido. El otro palmeo su espalda en afirmación

.—Ve a cazar…—. Dijo para que solo el escucho. Sin titubear se levanto enseguida, en dirección a la mesa. Imayoshi tomo su vaso y lo alzo hacia el moreno con su tipica sonrisa.— Gozalo .— Dijo una ultima vez.

.— ¡Vamos Kagami, no te duermas!.— Suplico un castaño desesperado, mientras agarraba de la camisa al pelirrojo que estaba ahí. Dandole la espalda y recostado

.— Déjame en paz Furihata, quiero dormir.— Se alejo del castaño tratando de librarse de us agarre

.—Puedes dormir claro…¡PERO NO EN UN BAR!.— Resalto lo ultimo gritando un poco. El pelirrojo chisto

.— De todas formas no entiendo por que vine, debería de estar en casa, durmiendo, durmiendo durmiendo y…—

.— ¿Durmiendo?.— Acompleto Furi

.— Exacto, que bueno que lo entiendes ahora adiós. — Se acomodo mejor en sus propios brazos

.— Pero Kagami si te ve el jefe a mi es a quien va a regañar.— Miro en la dirección donde su jefe se encofraba asegurandose de no ser vistos.

.— …tsk…—

.— ¡Kagami!. — Lo volvió a mover

.— Disculpen…— El castaño trago duro al escuchar esa voz, volteo lentamente con mucho miedo, mientras que Kagami solo dio un vistazo rápido desganado y con sueño.— ¿Esta todo en orden?.— Pregunto aquel oficial con mirada seria.

.— Me—. Corto el pelirrojo chistando de nuevo

.— No, nada oficial.—. Sonrío nervioso, dandole codazos discretos Kagami para que se levantara.

.— Eso espero, por que no tengo ganas de arrestar a nadie hoy.— Se ajusto el cinturón donde se encofraban sus esposas, no estaba buscando la reacción de Furi, o no, si no la del sexi pelirrojo que daba la espalda. Acto seguido se sentó en la silla cercana a la de Kagami.

.— Creo que el jefe me llama. Adiós.— Antes de que Kagami siquiera dijera una palabra, lo único que vio en el puesto de Furihata era una estela de polvo con su figura.

.— Cobarde…— Dijo por los bajo, se irgio para estirar su espalda y brazos, no dejaba de sentir aquella mirada a su lado.

.—Que bueno que se fue ahora.— Poso su mano en su mentón como apoyo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa picara a Kagami.— ¿Que te parece un trago?.— Ofreció amablemente.

.—Olvidado, yo no tomo.— Dijo de manera bruta haciendo que Aomine suelta una risa.

.— Pero que coincidencia, conozco a alguien que dice lo mismo cuando le ofrezco un trago.— Kagami sonrío sarcástico ante la comparación del peliazul.

.— Vaya coincidencia, por que también conozco alguien que me ofrece siempre un trago y sabe de ante mano que no me gusta.— Se cruzo de brazos.

Un silencio se soplo entre ellos, Aomine se estaba preparando con su coquetería fría mente calculada. Entonces fijo su mirada azul en algo que llamo su atención. La creatividad es espontánea cuando se lo propone.

.— Algo me dice que sales con alguien.— Dijo mirando su vaso desinteresado

.— ¿Ah si? ¿como lo supiste?.— Pregunto con ironía alzando una ceja particularmente partida por la mitad.

.— Coincidencia: yo también salgo con alguien y es bombero igual que tu.— Le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

.— Jeje, que curioso.— Se recargo en la silla, haciendo un perfecto equilibrio en solo dos patas de su silla.— También salgo con alguien y es policía igual que tu.— Entrelazo sus dedos para apoyar su mentón, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Azul y rojo se encontraron, y estuvieron mirándose durante un breve instante. Entonces todo a su alrededor desapareció para ambos.

.— ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?.—. Y empieza el cuestionario, detonante: Aomine

.— Cinco años y medio, en uno de estos días se cumplen los seis.— Responde balanceando en sus codos.— ¿Me va interrogar oficial? ¿he cometido alguna falta?.— Pregunta inocentemente, con su mirada rojiza al otro.

.— No… aun.— Lo ultimo lo dijo para si mismo, paso desapercibido por el de cabellera roja. Lo analizo de arriba a bajo, o lo que la mesa le pudiera dejar ver. Un cabello rojo cillas puntas son un rojo mas oscuro. Unas cejas peculiares, partidas por la mitad. Una mirada rojiza tan profunda que es imposible no perderse en ella, dos hermosos hermoso rubíes.

Todo un bombón, y uno tentador que estaba dispuesto de devorar de una sola.

.— Dime mas sobre él.— Pidio una vez mas el moreno. El contrario bufo.

.— De acuerdo. Veamos…- Vago su vista por todas partes.- Pues: es arrogante, presumido, perezoso. Al igual que yo, come como si no hubiera mañana. - Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y a la vez apartar su mirada de la contraria.- Pero, no me importa, sabes por que?.— Esta vez era su turno d preguntar tomando por desprevenido al peli-azul.- Por que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ese aho. Me enamore la primera vez que me enfrente a el, la primera vez que se hizo mi amigo. Cuando salimos por primeras vez y me confeso aquellos sentimientos no dude en decirle que si. A pesar de nuestras constantes riñas, bromas y alejamientos hasta el día de hoy, y no importa el tiempo que pase, cada vez me voy enamorando mas y mas de ese idiota de…- Finalmente volteo con un leve sonrojo.— …Aomine Daiki.— Para coronar, sonrío ampliamente, una sonrisa tan sincera y tan pura que haría que el corazón mas duro de ablandara.

.—…¿Me prestarías tu teléfono?—. Pidió de improviso Aomine, haciendo que Kagami alzara su ceja.

.— ¿Ha? ¿para que? —. Antes de que volteara su cabeza para buscar mejor su teléfono en el bolsillo su mentón su tomado lentamente.

.— Para llamar a Dios, debo informarle que uno de sus ángeles se ha fugado de cielo y ahora esta en un bar conmigo.— Sonrío descaradamente, se miraron a los ojos.

.— eh jejejeje.— No pudo contener la risa despues de eso pero se controlo, el mayor hizo una mueca de disgusto.—Es el pero piropo que he escuchado en mi vida.— Aun con la risa grabada en su temblorosa boca pudo contestar.

.— Lo se, pero ¿que esperabas?. Llevo 6 años saliendo con el tigre pelirrojo mas sexi que puedo tener. El cual adoro y amare…— Sin despegar sus ojos de los del otro acortaba la distancia, acercando lentamente hasta rozar los labios del "tigre" .— …hasta el fin de mis días.— Susurro y finalmente unió ambos en un beso fugaz, duro solo unos cuantos segundos.— Salgamos de aquí…—.Sin esperar respuesta tomo la muñeca de Kagami y salieron ambos del bar, no prestaron atención a la gente que les miraba, solo importaban ellos.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió chochado con la pared para dejar entrar a una par de tórtolos que no dejaban de comerse a besos desde que se bajaron de auto del oficial. Tanto que hasta termino cargando al tigre para continuar, de vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire, y los dedos se perdían en cabellos ajenos.

.—Espe-mh—. Ni siquiera le dejaba hablar, ni si quiera podía articular palabra por tanto oxigeno robado.— Si mi novio llegase y nos viera…—. Dijo divertido, no se dio cuanta de cuando habían llegado al la recamara o de cuando lo había lanzado a la cama y el mayor lo miraba desde el filo de esta con ojos brillantes de deseo.

.— Te diré algo que no sabes de tu novio..—. Se colo enzima de la cintura de pelirrojo quien lo miraba expectante.— tal y como dijiste: tu novio es un completo imbécil. Un estúpido por no apreciar y valorar al ángel que tiene a su lado.— Lo miro directo a los ojos.— Y por no decir "te amo" todos los días.— Le dedico una sonrisa melancólica esperando a que el otro respondiera, hasta que lo hizo: puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello uniendo ambas frentes.

.— Yo también te amo Ahomine —. Le dio un beso rápido tomándolo de sorpresa.

.— Te adoro Bakagami .— Ambos compartieron las risas, la noche aun era joven así que no la desaprovecharían por mas cansados que estuvieran

Que coincidencia que ambos asistieran al mismo bar, para complacer a sus jefes, que coincidencia que fue esa misma noche hace 6 años su primera cita y que coincidencia: que se volvieran a enamorar con solo verse a los ojos.

Y tu… ¿crees en las coincidencias?

 **Sugerencias, criticas constructivas, todo es valido.**

 **Seguire en el fandom o me ire para siempre? eso lo deciden sus reviews.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
